The Rush of Our Lives
by LordTai
Summary: Collection of stories, most if not all slash, dealing with the every day happenings of the Big Time Rush boys.  From the bits that have been left out of episodes to one-shots, completely unrelated to episodes.
1. Mine

A/N: Hiya everyone. So, as I said in the author's note on the iPod challenge, I've decided to take all my random plot themes and make a collection. Seems to be the thing to do now-a-days and it's the easiest way for me to deal with the, currently, twelve plot themes I have written in a notebook. So I'll start off with one that isn't in the notebook.

Hooray for plot bunnies.

I still own nothing, just saying.

* * *

Mine

"Hey Kendall, why are you wearing James' scarf? You know we're back in L.A., it's like a hundred degrees outside." Damn Logan and his ability to spot everything without even trying.

I knew this would happen. As soon as I saw it I knew there was no way to hide it from Logan. But I was still proud of it. And it gave Kendall a reason to wear something of mine, and how could I tell him no?

"Uh, have you seen the fashion magazines lately? Everyone wear scarves, and they wear them all year." Oh Kendall, if only you thought more about what you were saying before you said it out loud. I swear, how Jo ever missed some of your hints is beyond me.

"Dude, did you just cite a fashion magazine?" Again, Logan catches everything. "Since when do you look at those things? That's always been James' thing."

"Well, you try not reading them sometimes with him sitting in your lap." Right, that was a good point. Even now I'm lying with my head in his lap, face hidden behind one of my beloved magazines as the four of us sit on the couch in front of the television. Way to go Kendall!

"Uh huh, what's the real reason?" This may be harder to get out of than we thought.

Kendall pauses for a moment, unsure what to say. He reaches for the scarf, but my hand beats him to it. I hold on to both ends, making sure no one could take it off him. I stare at him, my eyes dark, my _Don't you even dare_ face, or bitchface as the guys now call it, already set and ready for his question.

_We can't hide it forever_ his eyes say. _Oh like hell we can't,_ I stare back. He blushes and looks at my hands, still around my scarf, tightening it around his neck. _It's not a leach, you know._

"Earth to James and Kendall, we're still here," Carlos yelled from the other end of the couch. Kendall was still unsure of what to do, but I figured he was right. But if there's one thing I refuse to do, it's to admit that he was right.

"Fine," I sigh, "here's the real reason." With that I let go of one end of the scarf, and with the other, pull it from around Kendall's neck.

"OH MY GOD! Kendall, what happened?" Carlos and Logan asked together. And that's what I was afraid of. Thankfully only Kendall can see my blush. This is going to be so awkward. "James, what is THAT?"

"Hmmsmmnn," was all I could manage. The magazine had fallen against my face as I pulled the scarf off. Logan leaned over and ripped it from my hands, revealing my still flushed face. I attempted not to look at Logan, but I knew he was staring at me.

"What was that James?" How he can be so commanding when he talks amazes me. So small but always the reasonable voice of the four of us.

"I said 'He's mine.' "

And now everyone knows. The perfect bite mark, a full circle just below Kendall's left ear, was all the proof anyone needed.

* * *

Glad I got that off my mind. Strange, how things randomly decide to plague you. Beware the random possessive streak. But yea, I've always wanted to do that. Gogo random kink?


	2. You're My Type

A/N: Yes, that's right, I'm already posting a second one. I'm just that good. Well, not really. I've had this basically planned out for a while now after seeing the rerun; I just haven't taken the time to actually type it. So here's the 2nd installment of the collection.

*Insert disclaimer*

* * *

You're My Type

James knew exactly who he wanted to ask to go to the dance with him. The only problem was he knew they were planning on asking someone else.

"So, what's your game plan, mon ami?" James asked, knowing Logan's response even before he could attempt to answer.

"Ah, you know I was thinking about possibly asking um…"

"Camille! Yea, she's cool. And not my type." With this James paused and stared at Logan. At least if he wasn't going to be brave enough to ask, he could hint at his desires. But Logan was too busy watching Camille. "I approve. Now go." _Well that was a complete fail._

But Logan was in full on panic mode. He reminded James how he's never actually asked a girl out, only going on double dates with James. _If only they weren't double dates_, James lamented to himself. _I guess I'll just have to show him._

"Hey," James said as he leaned over to the nearest girl, "would you go to the dance with me?" The whole time while he was asking, James tried not to look at the girl. It was bad enough he couldn't ask Logan, now he was asking some random girl to go? And of course she agreed.

"Now, go!" James really was not in the mood to be doing this, having to literally push Logan away from him while doing the same emotionally. He hoped it wasn't too obvious, but he had a feeling that, if Logan looked at him, all the secrets would come pouring out.

So Logan stumbled over to Camille, still unsure of what was happening. "I was wondering… Me and James…" unable to form a complete sentence, Logan looked back at James for help.

_He just said 'me and James.' Why do I have to deal with this…_ so James did the only thing he could think of every time he looked at Logan; he smiled and encouraged the smaller boy. Logan always did need a bit of assurance, even if he did know how smart he really was.

But still Logan's attempt at asking out Camille failed. Not that James was too upset, smiling at Logan as he wrapped a hand James' arm. But Logan was still determined to ask Camille out.

* * *

James' next idea, aside from hiding in bushes and getting overly close to Logan, was a slightly more direct approach. And this new idea could possibly solve both his and Logan's date issue. All he had to do was use cure cards, and he could ask Logan directly without things getting too awkward._ I should have tried this first, I'm such a genius;_ James never was one for modesty.

"Will you, go to, the dance, with me?" How much more obvious could he get before Logan caught on? Of course, he hadn't planned on another random girl walking by, and didn't expect her to, for some stupid reason, think James would want to ask her. _What is with these girls? Why do they think I would ask THEM to the dance?_ James also never was one for sympathy. "Now, let's do this!"

With that, Logan stood up, still unaware of James' actual motivation. When James realized that his crush was still unnoticed, he was forced to push Logan away again. This time, he was sure the anger and hurt was splashed across his face.

And then it was time. Logan looked up, and there was James, holding a giant poster asking him to go to the dance. But Logan stuck to the plan and read the card to Camille. At first, James thought, since Logan was looking at him, they would finally be together. The next thing he knew, another girl was agreeing to go to the dance with him.

_WHY DOES NO ONE GET IT? I'm not asking any of you out, I just want Logan! _Luckily, he was still too uncoordinated for words, but he made a face of disgust as the girl walked away. This was just not his day.

* * *

For his next attempt, James decided to be slightly less direct with Logan and more defensive instead. Everyone knows that Logan's not the best dancer of the four, but that's only because he's not exactly coordinated. So when it comes to hurling objects through the air, Logan is not someone you want aiming.

So James created a "Will you go to the dance with me" flying disk, which he of course gave to Logan. Not only was it another way to asked Logan, but if that failed, he knew Logan wouldn't even come close to getting it to Camille. That's where he underestimated Logan.

Logan's throw got close to Camille alright. It hit her square in the stomach, sending her into the pool. James knew it was not the best time, but he was so tempted to just fall over laughing at the poor girl. So instead he fixed his hair in hopes that Logan wouldn't notice.

_Ok, that plan was just mean, so how about a gentler one? Give Logan some flowers, and whisper in his ear that I want to go to the dance with him._ James thought he had finally come up the perfect plan.

"Testing, tesing, will you go to the dance with me?" James looked right at Logan, expecting an answer from him. But instead, yet another unknown girl acted like James wanted to go out with her. _They are RUINING all my good plans!_

And then there were the bees. James knew bees loved flowers, who doesn't know that? But he hadn't planned on them loving the plastic flowers he decorated his bush helmet with. But in the end, James was appreciative of them; the bees foiled another of Logan's shots at asking Camille.

And James didn't even feel guilty this time.

* * *

So when James had run out of ideas and Logan finally decided that James might not be the best person to ask for tips on girls, they both went in search of Kendall. Kendall knew that Logan had a thing for Camille, everyone did. But he also knew James had a thing for Logan. Kendall is the leader after all, he can tell when something's not right.

Kendall knew immediately when he asked about dates that this was one of those times with things were definitely not right. He same James look at Logan, then back to Kendall as if to say 'I've tried, he really doesn't get it,' and he saw Logan's usual I-don't-get-why-this-doesn't-work that came around when logic failed him.

So it became Kendall's job to try to sort things out. He knew James just wanted to spend time with Logan, and he knew Logan wanted to give Camille the proper flourish she wanted, so he came up with a plan to solve both problems, although in a slightly devious way.

* * *

James would have never agreed to this if it hadn't been Logan asking. _Put this face inside of a horse's head? Yea… not going to happen. But it's for Logan…_ So James agreed to be Logan's "steed" for the night. If only Logan hadn't hit him for emphasis.

* * *

And then James found out that Gustavo wanted them to sing _Stuck_ for the students. What song could be better to sing after all of this? James was constantly tripping over words, never able to completely admit his feelings for Logan.

But there's always tomorrow.

* * *

So, really need some feedback on this one. I had to watch the episode on while writing this. I didn't want to alter the episode that much, 'cause to me this just seemed like what was really going on. I mean c'mon, James didn't remember asking those girls out? And the faces he made when they responded to him? He was so not interested in them…

But yea, reviews would be great. Be it about the prompt, the flow of the story, the grammar, whatever. I really need to edit my stuff, but I hate doing that. Much easier to just type it!

P.S. This episode was when it hit me. Kendall has dark blond hair. Katie has brown. And Mama Knight has a reddish color. How does that work? And it's the only clue I know of about the M.I.A. dad, who has been gone since when Katie was at least 3, probably a while before that even.


End file.
